So The Madness Reigns
by Shadowgate
Summary: Takes place after Member Berries.


So the Madness Reigns

By Shadowgate

…

This is just a taste of what we're in for when the second episode of the 20'Th season on 9/22/16.

…

Nicole got up in front of the classroom. "I would like to read a paper I wrote about something that bothers me. When we had our big volleyball game this week everyone expected me and only me not to stand for the national anthem. The reason for that is I'm the only black team member."

Nicole stops to take a deep breath.

She goes on to say "look everyone I'm an individual. I don't hate police. I don't hate the Stars and Stripes. People even placed bets that I would dishonor the National Anthem because I'm black. Well my race is no factor. Oh and after the audience got the shock of their lives, that being all the girls sat down due to an issue that wasn't racial police brutality they went home. I guess our game itself wasn't too important."

Other girls in class became tense from that fact that nobody stayed for the game.

Nicole closed by saying "thank you for listening to my presentation."

All but one classmate clapped. One classmate stood up and said "Nicole say 'my vagina.'"

Nicole yelled "SHUT UP YOU SEXIST RACIST FAT ASS BASTARD!"

Butters laughed "yeah fat boy go light a cross."

The teacher said "let's be appropriate children."

Token raises his hand and says "excuse me I have a racial issue to address."

Cartman says under his breath "there's a shock."

Kyle chimed back "with you in his class no it's not."

Token stood in front of the class and said "Cartman why do you have a shirt on that says 'Token's Life Matters?' All lies matter. OH and not to mention you shot me not long ago. Why don't you take that damn shirt off? You're a racist and you're not fooling anyone. Furthermore you don't care about gender equality like Nicole said. You probably are SkankHunt42 but they have the proof."

Cartman groans in anger.

Kyle stood up and said "I don't have a presentation but I would like to remind Cartman of a promise. Remember the other day I told you I would find Skankhunt42 and make pay for everything he's ever said and done?"

Cartman answered "yes Kyle you were on the potty at the time."

Kyle said "you happened to barge in on me in the bathroom Cartman because you don't respect others that's why now forget whether I was on the crapper. Just remember I said I would seek justice."

Cartman replied "yes Sheriff Kyle."

Kyle smacked Cartman.

Cartman moaned and then the teacher said "let's get on with class."

After school that day Kenny arrives home. He sees Kevin hugging Karen and he yelled "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

Kevin answered "in case this Shankhunt42 troll gets Karen we need to be ready to hug her tight.

Kenny asked "did he post a picture of Karen that was obscene?"

Kevin said "no and we have no way to know if he will but here's the deal I owe Karen some hugs from the past for when she was upset and I didn't hug her then. Plus as her big brother I will be there for her and I know you will to should the worst happen with this Skankhunt42 bastard."

Kenny said "Karen" as he ran up to hug her and he said "it's going to be okay we'll find out who the troll is and he will pay. The boys have promised to join with the girls Karen."

Karen said "I trust you Kenny."

When Craig got home his mom and dad were waiting for him. Thomas said "Craig tell me about this on-going problem with Skankhunt42."

Craig said "we're pretty sure we know who the culprit is but we don't have proof. Anyone is capable of getting online and trolling."

Ruby said "they think it's Eric Cartman."

Laura said "well I'll bet it's him or Kenny or Butters. Look what those three did to me."

Craig said "no Butters isn't mean enough to. Oh and he felt bad about your picture going up online. I got a personal apology from him and while Kenny loves female genitalia he wouldn't do something vicious like this to all the girls in his school. He's a womanizer not a vicious scumbag. Cartman would be the one to do it."

Ruby asked "why don't they nail Cartman and cut off his access to posting on the school website?"

Craig answered "he can post from any computer so banning his net access at school won't stop him. The internet is 24/7 worldwide."

Ruby said "some girls are just suggesting that PC Principal take his phone but he won't give it up. Can't a principal force a kid to give up his phone? Didn't the high court rule on that?"

Craig said "under the 1988 Hazelwood Decision the high court ruled a principal could censor a school newspaper but that was in 1988 before the big internet revolution. Cartman won't give up his phone."

Ruby said "if he's innocent why won't he give up his phone?"

Craig said "we love our privacy but the boys have promised to stand with the girls and we'll find the guilty one. Just relax.

Craig takes Ruby tight into his arms. The warmth she feels from her big brother's hug is warmth she treasures more than anything else in the world.

THE END


End file.
